Snow wars!
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: It's a snow day! Snowmen, snowball fights, snow forts and so on and so forth... And Clarisse wants to kill Percy- SURPRISE SURPRISE!


**One-shot idea I had randomly. I love snow and I really wanted to have Percy and co wrapped up in a snowy day at Camp Half Blood (yes, I know they've got some weather controlling mojo or something around that place, but snow's fun and Mr. D was away). I might throw in a few Roman demigods. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson and co, but Louisa is my OC and Tobias is the kid I made up for Percy and Annabeth's first child (read my fic **_**Surprise**_**- I'll be grateful :D )**

**Anyways, on with the fic…**

* * *

Louisa stood back proudly, arms folded. She had just finished her snow-dragon (with one, triangular-shaped head). She had also carved in details.

"Lou, you were cheating." Louisa looked round to glare at her brother. He was kneeling in the snow, Tobias sitting on his lap. In front of them was a snow mound.

"How'd I cheat?" Louisa challenged.

"What'd you get when you melt snow?"

"Melted snow."

"Water." Percy grinned. "You were cheating."

"I ain't been cheatin'!" Percy looked down at his son.

"Was she cheating?" Tobias looked from his father to his aunt. Tobias's first Christmas was in two weeks. He didn't know what Christmas was but the strange man and the woman that looked a lot like him seemed to love it.

Tobias's reply to his father's question was to pull his red winter's hat over his eyes with his red-gloved hands. He then folded his arms, almost awkwardly. The big, puffy, dark blue winter's coat his nana had gotten for him made it somewhat difficult to move.

"Have you two been tormenting my baby?" Percy and Louisa glanced nervously at each other as Annabeth trudged carefully through the snow. She wore a thick, silver and blue winter's jacket, a royal purple scarf with a matching hat and gloves. Her trousers were similar to skiing trousers, black with blue stripes down the sides.

"Not tormentin'..." Louisa started.

"Lou was cheating and denying it, so I asked Tobias…"

"'N' Squirtface hid under his hat."

"He is _not _a 'Squirtface', Lou!" Annabeth glared at her sister-in-law, lifting her son from his father's lap.

"Is ta me." Louisa shrugged, turning back to her impressive snow-dragon.

Tobias shifted in his mother's arms, reaching up to pull his hat off and drop it on the snowy ground. His grey eyes sparkled mischievously as he looked up at his mother.

Annabeth knelt, taking Tobias's hat from her husband and securing it on her son's head. Percy returned to finishing his classical snowman with his bare hands.

"Where are your gloves, Percy?"

"Don't need them."

"Why?"

"Snow's frozen water so-"

"That's ice, Percy."

"You know what I mean. Anyway, we're cool with water." Annabeth didn't say anything, looking down to see Tobias was scooping snow towards him and laughing. She couldn't help but smile.

An idea struck Annabeth and she leant forward to quietly talk to Tobias.

Something hit Percy on his shoulder. He looked round, locking eyes with Annabeth. She merely pointed down, trying not to laugh.

Percy's eyes fell on his son. Tobias's expression was of pure innocence.

"Did Mommy make you do that?" Tobias nodded slowly. "Should we get her back?" Tobias's features remained carefully blank. "Fine." Percy looked round. "Lou, I think Annabeth wants a snowball fight."

"Really?" Louisa perked up.

"Oh no, not around my baby you don't." Annabeth picked Tobias up.

"Aw, come on Annabeth, we're not that bad."

"You two are _violent_." And she turned to walk away with Tobias. Percy darted forward and closed his fingers around her upper arm.

"So you're not going to try and get us back for the countless pranks we've pulled over the last few months?"

"I will. But I'm not risking Tobias."

"He'll be fine. He loves the snow. And he's got a good aim."

"He was sitting next to you!" Percy shrugged, his eyes glinting wickedly.

"Tobias?" Tobias looked up from playing with his mother's scarf. "Do you want to go inside or stay in the snow?" Tobias made a violent gesture at the snow on the ground around him. "Ha." Percy said triumphantly, standing straight.

"Tobias is going to be good and _safe_."

"He'll be fine."

"Lou, little help please!" Louisa looked round, relieving herself from Percy and Annabeth's debating. Leo was struggling to keep his snow-Leo from collapsing.

"I told ya! Ya fire ain't gonna help ya!"

"I wasn't using fire though!" Leo countered as he tried to steady snow-Leo's head. Louisa sighed irritably, but took pity on him. Snow-Leo was half Leo's size, but obviously Leo was going to make himself.

"How are ya gonna do ya curls?" Louisa gently tugged on a curly strand that had freed itself from Leo's dark orange winter hat.

"I'm not. He's gonna have my hat."

"Now that's cheatin'."

"It's not." He thought for a few seconds. "It's improvising."

"Whatever." Louisa turned to snow-Leo. Snow rose from the ground and collected in her hands. "Sort the neck out. Have it support Leo's fathead." Leo scowled at her, but watched in amazement as the snow did as she commanded.

"Thanks, Lou."

"No problemo." She looked over at her brother. He had returned to his snowman, Annabeth having stalked off with Tobias. "Bro, what 'bout this snowball fight?"

"I was waiting for you." Percy said, looking round.

"Sweet. We should see if we can get everyone." Percy nodded in agreement, reaching down to make a snowball. His eyes scanned their surroundings, taking in the laughing demigods around them. Some were building snowmen or (in Travis and Connor's case) snow forts. Others were sledging down the hill. Some were having miniature snowball fights already.

Louisa followed her brother's gaze. She noticed two figures crouched over their own small snowman. "Percy." She pointed at the two figures. Percy grinned wickedly, standing up straight and throwing the snowball with all his might.

"JACKSON!" Clarisse bellowed as the snowball smacked her in the back of the head.

"Aw, what?" Percy complained. "How'd she know it was me?"

"She could've meant me though, bro."

"True. But you're more Smith-Jackson, aren't you?"

"That means ya better start runnin' bro." Louisa smirked at him. Clarisse was charging over to them, Chris hot on her heels, calling her name.

Percy stood his ground, an idea formulating behind those sea green eyes. Clarisse was two metres away when he shoved his hands in the air.

Clarisse slammed into a solid wall of snow.

"JACKSON! I WILL GET YOU!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Percy sighed, smiling slightly. He put his hand on the snow wall. "Three feet thick. How long do you reckon, sis?"

"I'm gonna give her two minutes. Then she'll break through 'n' kill ya." Louisa turned back to Leo. "Wanna make a fort?" Leo grinned.

"Why not?"


End file.
